Dzień 2: Strzelaj, zaufaj lub uciekaj
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 2 Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 7:00 Kenneth: Wstawać śpiochy, budzimy się i do roboty. Zabijać się! Wykrzyczał przez radio, tak że było słychać go na całej wyspie dzięki zamontowanym na niej głośników przymocowanych na 5 metrowych latarniach oświetlających niektóre, ważniejsze miejsca wyspy. Większość tych, którzy przetrwali obudziła się chcąc czy nie po komunikacie Kennetha. Kenneth: Zanim zaczniecie, przebudzicie się i takie tam. Wiadomość o wczorajszych ofiarach. Są to: Janette, Carlos oraz Jeanette. Całkiem nieźle zaczęliście. W grze nadal zostało 15 uczestników. Do końca gry 6 dni, macie jeszcze kupę czasu. Powodzenia i do usłyszenia najpewniej jutro o tej samej godzinie. Rozłączył się, a uczestnicy zaczęli przygotowywać się na to co ich czeka dzisiaj. Kolejny dzień walki o przetrwanie. Mary Lou: Jeanette… szkoda, że zginęła. Zayia i Mary Lou spuściły głowę, przypominając sobie podróż taksówką z nią. Valle: Znaczy to jedno, na tej wyspie znaleźli się mordercy. Trzeba uważać na każdego. Jaya: I trzymać się razem. Chyba to jedyne wyjście by jakoś pokonać tych, którzy mordują. Valle: Najlepiej będzie jak nie ruszymy się stąd. Póki co jest tu bezpiecznie. Zayia: Ciekawe tylko na jak długo… Zamyśliła się nieco zdołowana tym, że musi brać w tym udział. Jaya: Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Starała się pocieszyć ją i poklepała po ramieniu. Valle: Idę po coś do jedzenia, niedługo wrócę. Pozostałe pokiwały głową, ta ruszyła to poszukiwania, wychodząc z budynku. Inna część wyspy. Lukaninho: Więc frajerek odpadł, jaka szkoda. Chciałem osobiście go wykończyć. Trudno. Zabiłem jedną z trzech osób więc nie jest źle. Mayu obserwowała Lukaninhę z ukrycia, ostrząc sobie pazurki na chęć zabicia go już teraz. Mayu: Mruu takie ciacho, pewnie jego krew smakuje… mniam. – mruknęła cicho, bardzo cicho tak by nie usłyszał. '' ''Nagle można było słyszeć huk dobiegający z niedaleka, obojga popatrzyli się w tamtą stronę. Lecz zaraz po chwili Mayu ulotniła się z miejsce i uciekła, by Lukaninho jej nie zauważył. Zaś sam Lukaninho poszedł ostrożnie w kierunku wielkiego huku. Strefa z której dobiegł wielki huk. Jakiś przeciętnym dom z wybitym oknem, które było duże. Dex: Brawo matole, teraz zapewne przylecą tutaj inni, którzy zabili tamtą trójkę. Wiedziałem, że nie warto z tobą być.. taką ciamajdą. Tominu: Ale to twoja wina, to przez ciebie się potknąłem i to z domu wyleciało.. Pokazał na wielką beczkę, która leżała poza domem. Najprawdopodobniej przyczynę huku. Retrospekcja. Widać jak celowo Dex potknął Tominu. '' '''Tominu:' Co masz na swoją… Nagle nadleciała strzała z zewnątrz. Lecz chybiła chłopaków kłócących się o włos. Dex: Świetnie, któryś z morderców. Tominu: Pytanie tylko który… Przy drzewie, gdy miało się bardzo dobry wzrok dostrzec można było Lukaninho. Tominu: To chyba Lu coś tam.. Dex: Nie ważne, który. Ważne, że chce nas zabić. Tominu: Masz jakiś pomysł ? Dex: Powiedzmy, ale musisz odciągnąć jego uwagę ode mnie. Ja tymczasem pobiegnę po jakieś narzędzie, które jest za domem. W takim składziku. Tominu: Zgoda, niech będzie. Ale jak mam to zrobić ? Dex: Wystarczy, że wybiegniesz z domu na jego oczach i na bok, jak najdalej od niego. Tominu: Zgoda. To ruszam… - wybiegł z domu i skierował się na bok. Lukaninho ruszył za nim. Dex: Biedny frajer. Nie pomogę mu. Jednego rywala będzie mniej. Tylko trochę będę miał go na sumieniu. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo przez chwile i pozostał jeszcze jakiś czas w domu. Gdzie jak myślał miał spokój. Lukaninho spokojnie podążał nie pośpiesznie za Tominu, gdyż ten gnał jak głupek i prędzej czy później popełniłby błąd. Tominu: No gdzie ten Dex z odsieczą. Przeleciała mu nad głową strzała. Lukaninho: Hmph… prawie trafiłem. Coraz lepiej z celem. Tominu dotarł prosto… nad urwisko skąd niema ucieczki. Chwile zanim przybył Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Teraz już mam cię w garści, łajzo. Tominu: Uhm… POMOCY!!! Krzyknął w niebogłosy z nadzieją złudną, że ktoś mu pomoże. Lukaninho: Nie krzycz bo i tak ci nikt nie pomoże. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się Romeo z kuszą. Lukaninho oberwał w rękę i rzucił się w wodę.. zniknął i nie było o nim słychać. Romeo: Nic ci nie jest kolo. Tominu: Dziękuje ci za ratunek!!! Wykrzyknął i uściskał go jak najmocniej mógł. Romeo: Niema sprawy. Chodźmy stąd. Poszli więc spokojnie z tego miejsca. Parę minut później na plaży widzimy rannego w rękę i całego mokrego Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Jeszcze tego pożałują… zwłaszcza Tominu. – wyjął z ręki strzałę, która go zraniła. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 9:00 Mini-szpital. Lee: Budzimy się panno księżniczko.. Szturchnął dość mocno Selene, który jeszcze spała. Nie obudził jej komunikat Kennetha z 7 godziny. Ta obudziła się i popatrzyła na Lee. Lee: Zginęły 3 osoby wczoraj. –'' rzekł obojętnym głosem, by zainformować o wiadomościach z wyspy Selene.'' Selene tylko pokiwała głową, że rozumie i spuściła głowę. Obróciła ją na bok, prosto na okno. Lee: Może byś tak się odezwała… rany niemowa mi się trafiła. Selene: To takie… złe. – tylko tyle powiedziała na temat tego co się dzieje na wyspie. Lee: Mi tam powiewa czy złe czy dobre. Usadowił się na fotelu, który był obok i leniuchował. Selene: Mhm.. – mruknęła pod nosem i dalej patrzyła przez okno. Lee: Nie powinnaś się aż tak przejmować. – wzruszył ramionami. Selene: Nie boisz się, że zaatakuje tutaj ktoś. W końcu szpital.. Lee: Mam ze sobą strzelbę, nic mi nie będzie. To najlepsze co mogło mnie spotkać. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zerkając na swoją broń. Selene: Są lepsze bronie od niej… Lee: Czy ja wiem, może masz racje. Ale strzelba to na pewno czołówka z tych jakie są. Selene: Przynajmniej mamy tutaj leki. Lee: Dokładnie laska, dlatego tutaj przybyłem i jestem. Tymczasem na drzewie obserwuje ich z daleka swoją lornetką zamaskowana Valle. Północna część wyspy. Jacob: Tutaj niema nikogo. Zerknął na swój GPS, który nie wskazywał ludzi w pobliżu. Jacob: Można chwile odpocząć. Całą noc nie spałem. Udał się na drzemkę i zamknął oczy, w tym samym momencie na GPSie widać było jak jakaś postać zbliża się do niego w dość szybkim tempie… Południowa część wyspy. Helen ćwiczyła swoją sztukę walki mieczem w dziczy. Helen: Przyda mi się trening przed takimi jak tamten kolo z Uzi… Westchnęła ciężko na samą myśl o tamtym incydencie. Helen: Samoobrona jednak się przydaje. Nagle z krzaków wyszli Romeo i Tominu. Romeo; Wreszcie jakaś dziewczyna. – uśmiechnął się wesoło. Helen: Stój larwo albo wbije ci miecz. Jesteś wrogiem… Tominu: Nie, to nie tak. Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Schowaj go.. Wystawił ręce by schowała broń, ta go posłuchała. Helen: Co tu robicie, śledziliście mnie ?! Popatrzyła podejrzliwie na obojga. Tominu: Nie, my uciekamy przed Lukaninho. Świr chciał mnie zabić. Helen: 'Jaką miał on broń ? – spytała dość zaciekawiona, czy to ten sam osobnik co ją zaatakował.'' '''Tominu: Łuk i strzały. – odpowiedział krótko i zwięźle na pytanie Helen. Helen: Więc jest ich więcej…'' - mruknęła niezadowolona z tego faktu.'' Tominu: 'Więcej kogo ? ''– spytał dociekliwe, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli. '''Helen: Zabójców oczywiście. Spotkałam jednego z Uzi. Tominu: To źle, ja z kolei uciekłem tamtemu z łukiem i strzałami. Romeo; Dzięki mnie udało ci się wyjść cało. Tominu: Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Dzięki. Romeo: Wracając do tematu to ja sam miałem nie miłą niespodziankę spotkać ciało jednego z zabitych. Masakra co za świr z nim zrobił. Helen: Niestety, ale ja działam solo. Więc spadówa. Życzę powodzenia anyway. Romeo: Ale ja… Helen; Bez dyskusji… spadajcie stąd. Przeszkadzacie mi w treningu. Tominu: Romeo idziemy w takim razie. Zabrał go za bark i pociągnął za siebie, odciągając od Helen. Zniknęli po paru chwilach za jednym z drzew. Helen: Te cioty przysporzyły by mi tylko kłopotów. Westchnęła głęboko i kontynuowała trening. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 10:30 Północna część wyspy Jacob dalej drzemał, a osoba, która się zbliżała była coraz bliżej. GPS zapikał i Jacob otworzył oczy i zobaczył na GPSie, że ktoś się do niego zbliża strasznie szybko. Jacob: Nie mam szans na ucieczkę, trzeba walczyć. Z ziemii podniósł badyl i czekał aż nadejdzie ta osoba, by stoczyć z nią walkę. Lecz w pewnej chwili z ekranu GPS zniknęła ta postać dość tajemniczo. Jacob: To było dziwne, trzeba by było to zbadać. Skierował się w stronę, gdzie ostatni raz doszedł sygnał tej postaci. Tymczasem w tamtym miejscu zamykała się brama do groty, widać było w wejściu jakiegoś czarnego chłopaka z rowerem zanim zamknęła się całkowicie… Południowo-zachodnia część wyspy. Romeo: Trzeba znaleźć jedzenie. Tominu: Patrz latarnia morska. Tam na pewno coś będzie. Pokazał palcem na nią, którą była tuż przed nimi. Niedaleko była też plaża… Romeo: Sprawdzę plażę, ty sprawdź budynek. Tominu: Oki doki. Rozdzielili się tak jak postanowił Romeo. Tominu wchodził coraz to wyżej w latarnii. Tominu: Hm.. na szczęście nikogo… Nagle wystrzelona została w jego kierunku strzała. Nie zauważył kto to.. padł na ziemię, gdyż trafiony został w serce. Pod nim pojawił się … Lukaninho: Revenge gnido. Tominu: 'To.. nie.. ''– złapał się za miejsce, gdzie został trafiony. Ledwo co dyszał już. '''Lukaninho: Koniec zabawy dla ciebie. – zabrał go za fraki na górę latarni. Na widokowe miejsce, gdzie można było odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wyrzucił go prosto na skały. Ten ostatkiem sił krzyknął. Usłyszał to Romeo, będący na plaży. Jednak było już za późno… Nr. 9 – Tominu: Nie żyje. Zostało 14 uczestników. Wschodnia część wyspy. David: 'Krew, krew, pragnę krwi. – żądza mordu dalej panowała w jego oczach. ''Kierował się wolnym krokiem ku północnej części wyspy. W pewnym momencie zauważyła go Mayu. '''Mayu: Yay, czyżby kolejna moja ofiara. – zatarła pazurki i zaczęła śledzić z zaciekawieniem Davida, który jednak wiedział, że jest śledzony. David: Dziwko myślisz że jestem taki tępy, dopadnę cię już wkrótce jak zrobisz jakiś błąd. Do końca nie straciłem rozumu przez tą sytuacje. Teraz nie mam szans na celny strzał. – mruknął pod nosem cicho, by nie usłyszała. Tymczasem w domu, który widzieliśmy rano… Dex: Zabiorę jakieś jedzenie w końcu i spadam stąd. Z tym oknem rozwalonym nie ma co przebywać tutaj. Zabierał jakieś rzeczy z kuchni, gdy usłyszał jakieś kroki dochodzące z przedpokoju. Ukrył się natychmiast w szafie. Sprawdzał kto przybył przez dziurkę. Damien: Sprawdźmy co tu mamy takiego ciekawego. Przyda się żarcie. Dex: Psia mać, koleś ma broń.. – powiedział w myślach, zauważając w ręce Uzi. Damien: Dziwne, wygląda jakby ktoś tu był przede mną. – zaczął się podejrzliwie rozglądać na boki. Dex: Szlag, wie, że tu jestem. – znów rzucił to w myślach. Nie chciał zdradzić swojej pozycji. Nagle Dex kopnął o jakąś walizkę, Damien niestety to usłyszał i zaraz strzelił kilkunastoma pociskami w szafę. Po chwili wyleciał z niej Dex. Na jego szczęście trafił tylko w jego kamizelkę, więc postanowił udawać martwego przez chwile. Damien: Sprawdźmy co kolega miał. Zbliżył swoje ręce ku niemu, a jako że obok na ziemii leżał nóż.. Dex wbił mu go prosto w stopę. Ten zawył z bólu. Dex odepchnął go i uciekł. Damien próbował go zastrzelić, lecz nieskutecznie i zdołał mu uciec. Damien: Jakim cudem łajza to przeżyła.. Zastanawiał się kwicząc z bólu i wyciągając nóż ze swojej nogi. Rana była dość poważna. Lecz znalazł apteczkę i opatrzył zranioną nogę. Damien: Będę miał teraz problemy z chodzeniem, do jasnej ciasnej. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 12:30 Wschodnia część wyspy. Mayu dalej śledziła uważnie Davida. Ten cały czas wiedział, że za nią podąża. David: Co za uparte babsko, nie odpuści mnie nawet na chwile. Lekko odwracając głowę zerknął do tyłu, widział jak ulał Mayu. Ta nie myślała, że widać ją. Mayu: Raz, dwa, trzy zaraz umrzesz ty.. – podśpiewała sobie cicho. Nagle oboje dostrzegli jakąś postać jakiś kilometr dalej, wykonującą dziwne ruchy… Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Zayia: Valle coś długo nie wraca… Jaya: Masz racje, zaczynam się nie pokoić. Mary Lou: Idę pójść poszukać ją. Jaya: Stój, nie możemy opuszczać tego miejsca. Mary Lou: Przesadzasz, nic mi nie będzie. Zayia: Myślicie, że nie żyje ? Jaya: Nigdy nic nie wiadomo… Mary Lou nagle zerwała się i wybiegła stąd jak błyskawica.. Jaya: Debilka no, debilka.. Mary Lou: Odnajdę tę Valle, nie mam zamiaru sterczeć cały czas tam w hali.. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 14:00 Okolice latarni morskiej. Romeo: '''Ktoś tam musi być… - zerknął na ciało Tominu, leżące nieopodal niego. '''Lukaninho: Teraz pora na te drugą łajzę co go uratowała. Lecz najpierw… Próbuje wysuszyć jakoś swoje ubrania, które dalej są mokre. Okolice mini-szpitala. Valle: Co oni tam robią… -'' zastanawiała się Valle, dalej patrząca z drzewa przez lornetkę by obserwować Lee i Selene.'' Nagle niedaleko niej, na dole przybiegł zdyszany kompletnie Dex… Dex: Uff.. uciekłem temu świrowi. – zerknął na górę i zauważył Valle. Dex: Ciekawe co tu robi ta laska… Zaczął obserwować w ukryciu Valle. Lee: Pora na mały zwiad maleńka. Selene: Tylko nie maleńka..'' – mruknęła pod nosem niezadowolenie z tego co powiedział.'' Lee: A jak wolisz inaczej.. – wyciągnął rękę do niej. Selene: Wara ze swoimi brudnymi łapami. Lee po chwili usłyszał szelest zza szpitala i kazał zamknąć się Selene. Sam poszedł sprawdzić co się dzieje ze swoją bronią w rękach. Dex: Hm…'' - spuścił wzrok z Valle i skierował na dół. Zauważył Lee z strzelbą.'' Dex: O żal, ale trafiłem. – schował się w krzakach. Valle po cicho obserwowała poczynania Lee. Nie chciała zdradzić, że obserwuje go z góry. Lee: Chodź do tatusia skarbeńku. – patrolował uważnie teren by nie przepuścić nikogo. Nagle z niedaleka było można słyszeć wołanie.. Mary Lou: Valle, gdzie jesteś ?!'' – wołała na cały głos.'' Valle: Idiotka.. – mruknęła pod nosem i walnęła facepalm’a. '' ''Lee poszedł za tym wołaniem. Valle w międzyczasie zeszła z drzewa i udała do mini-szpitala. Mary Lou: Va…'' - obok niej, w drzewo trafił Lee ze swojej strzelby.'' Lee: Już cię mam gnido. Mary Lou: Ale to nie… pomocy!! Zaczęła uciekać a Lee gonić ją. Dex: To ci numer. Co za idiotka. Dex dalej ukrywał się w krzakach mimo wszystko. Valle dotarła do szpitala i zauważyła w nim Selene. Valle: Nic ci nie jest ? – spytała beznamiętnie Selene. Selene: Nic, ale chyba pora się zwijać stąd zanim wróci. Obie zabrały potrzebne rzeczy.. jakieś lekarstwa i takie tam i wybiegły razem. Mary Lou goniona przez Lee.. nieszczęśliwie trafiła na górkę, z której zaraz potem spadła. Cała poobijana i pokaleczona spadła w krzaki. Lee nie widząc co się z nią stało wrócił do szpitala. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 17:00 Latarnia morska. Lukaninho w końcu wylazł z ukrycia. Opuścił teren latarni morskiej. Jego ubranie było suche. Romeo chcą się nie narażać ukrył się tak, że nie było go widać. Gdy Lukaninho oddalił się na bezpieczną wg. Romeo odległość, ten postanowił wejść do latarnii… '' '''Romeo;' Tu będę bezpieczny przez jakiś czas… ''- odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął zadomawiać się w niej.'' Lukaninho zaś ruszył na łowy w kierunku wschodnim… Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Zayia: Co teraz zrobimy Jaya ? Spojrzała na koleżankę zaniepokojona. Jaya: Nie wiem no.. nie myślałam, że coś może stać się Valle. A teraz jeszcze Mary Lou zwiała w głupi sposób.. Złapała się za głowę zakłopotana całą tą sytuacją dzisiejszą. Mini-szpital. Lee: Uciekła dziwka zasrana, a miałem się z nią zabawić.. (mean) Walnął z wściekłości w ścianę, zabrał parę lekarstw, jedzenie i wyszedł ze szpitala. Minął krzak, w którym ukrywał się Dex. Ten zmierzył tylko odchodzącego wzrokiem i odetchnął z ulgą. Północna część wyspy. Jacob stał przed wielką tajemniczą grotę, za którą myślał że coś spotka. Ba miał nadzieje, że coś.. lub raczej kogoś spotka, widząc ślad rowery świeży pod nim. Jacob: Gdzieś na pewno jest wejście… Tymczasem przez lukę widział go tajemniczy osobnik. ???: 'Spójrz Chuck, mamy gościa. ''Powiedział nieznany osobnik. Zaś tajemniczy Chuck tylko mlaskał… Kamera przechodzi na miejsce, gdzie aktualnie idą sobie spokojnie Valle z Seleną. '''Valle; Więc nie trzymał cię tam siłą, co ?'' – spytała zaciekawiona.'' Selene: Oczywiście, że nie. Ale z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej stawał się natrętny. Musiałam więc w końcu pójść stamtąd. Valle: Szkoda tylko, że kosztem Mary Lou… choć sama jest sobie winna. Selene: To już nie moja wina. – wzruszyła obojętnie i udały się dalej. '' ''Lecz nie były same w okolicy, z daleka obserwował je Damien, z którego stopy było widać wydobywającą się krew. Damien: Więc to tu jesteś Seleno… ''- mruknął pod nosem obserwując je.'' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 20:00 Widzimy jakąś walczącą dwójkę… David: 'Skończ bronić się tym zasranym mieczem gnido.. ''Helena odbijała swoim mieczem pociski lecące z jego Glocka. '''Helena: Nie na darmo trenowało się posługiwanie nim. Mayu z ukrycia obserwowała całe zajście. Ślinka jej ciekła na samą myśl, choć nie mogła wziąć udziału w tym ‘’przedstawieniu”. David: Na szczęście mam 5 całych magazynków. Krzyknął oddając co chwile strzały w kierunku Helen. Jednak bezskutecznie, nie mógł jej trafić. Helen: Wykorzystam bezwzględnie ten moment. – mruknęła pod nosem. David w końcu skończył się magazynek, gdy próbował wymienić je.. wtedy Helen… Helen: 'I z głowy mamy dzikusa.. ''Rzekła, gdy wbijała mu miecz w sam środek ciała. Wykopała też jego broń z ręki. Ten kleknął tylko. '''David: To się… nie może… tak skończyć… Położył się plackiem na ziemii.. nad nim stała Helen. Helen: Tak się kończy zacieranie ze mną.'' – rzuciła beznamiętnie i spojrzała tym samym wyrazem twarzy na Davida, który zaczął umierać.'' David; Dobij mnie w takim razie… ''- powiedział do swojej oprawczyni.'' Helen: Jak sobie życzysz. – wbiła mu miecz prosto w serce. Ten umarł po chwili. Chwile później odeszła w północnym kierunku. '' ''Ciało Davida leżało tak na ziemii. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niego Mayu. Mayu: Mniam, posmakuje trochę twojej krwi kujonku. Przecięła mu nożem żyły i zaczęła sączyć jego krew z ręki. W pewnej chwili jednak zjawił się tutaj… Lukaninho: Co ty robisz do jasnej cholery świrusku ?! Mayu odskoczyła na bok z swoim nożem w ręcę. Mayu: Nie myślałam, że cię tu spotkam. Mrau.. w takim razie ty też zginiesz. Rzuciła się na niego z nożem. Ten zrobił zwinny unik. Lukaninho: Już raz dzisiaj uniknąłem śmierci, teraz tak będzie. Chciał strzelić z łuku, lecz nie zdążył się przygotować, gdyż zaraz Mayu zaatakowała, więc musiał się bronić. Mayu: Mrau.. niezły refleks. Ale to za mało na mnie. Zaraz posmakuje i twojej krwi.. mniam. Lukaninho: Jesteś nieźle poryta dziecino, nie zginę z ręki takiej psycholki. Mayu: To się okaże w przyszłości. – sięgnęła po broń Davida i błyskawicznie zmieniła magazynek. Lukaninho: 'W dupę kopane. ''– rzucił się w ucieczkę. Mayu zaczęła w niego strzelać, lecz ten omijał skutecznie pociski. Schował się za drzewem, gdzie Mayu go nie widziała. '''Mayu: I tak cię znajdę, mrauuu.. – zamruczała szukając Lukaninho. Lukaninho po cichu chciał zrobić unik, lecz w pewnej chwili wpadł do jakiejś wielkiej dziury. Mayu usłyszała to i skierowała się tam. Strzelała na dół, lecz ten schował się w tajemniczym przejściu. Mayu: Jeszcze cię dorwę… mrau. Tymczasem wolę nie ryzykować co tam takiego jest na dole… Mayu poszła stamtąd. Zaś Lukaninho odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzała na prowadzący do czegoś tunel… Lukaninho: Ciekawe co się tam takiego znajduje.. Skierował się w kierunku tunelu… Mayu zaś poszła po ciało Davida, zabrała magazynki z Glocka. Powiesiła jego ciało na drzewie i sączyła jeszcze trochę jego krwi. Potem poszła. Nr. 13: David: Nie żyje. Zostało 13 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 22:30 Las. Mary Lou obolała i ranna na czworaka kierowała się w stronę wschodnią. Było ciemno więc nic nie widziała. Nagle zauważyła wydobywając się z okolicy światło, najprawdopoboniej z latarki. Jęknęła w tamtą stronę. Mary Lou: Pomocy!! Światło obróciło się w jej stronę, a jej oczom znalazł się znajoma twarz. Były to Selene i Valle. Valle: Nic ci nie jest, myślałam że zginełaś. Mary Lou: Jestem tylko obolała i… ''- próbowała wstać.'' – Ałć.. boli. Selene: Mamy ze sobą potrzebne rzeczy, więc opatrzymy cię.. spokojnie. Mary Lou: Dzięki wielkie. Damien dalej obserwował je z daleka. Szedł również za światłem dochodzących z ich latarek. Nieoczekiwanie zbliżał się do całej 4 również inny osobnik… '' '''Lee:' Zginiecie marnie… Klepnął się po twarzy, wziął strzelbę w dwie ręce i… NASTĄPIŁ KONIEC TRANSMISJI Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki